A battle maiden and her bunny
by aquafina10
Summary: Kitani is a professional gamer who thinks living in a death game is a dream come true as she follows her rules of sticking solo and always having fun. She along with her friend's enjoy the breath taking of SAO
1. A new game of fun

It was a normal day today and I was excited to try out the new game. It was all anyone was talking about people lining up and camping out just to get a chance to play with the newest technology a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role play game, or to put it simply a VRMMORPG. I was genuinely amused when I got to the store to see the line wrap around the store how desperately people were trying to claim the game as their own. My name is Kitani and considering Gaming is my career choice it was easy for me to slip inside the store and over to the counter.  
"Hi! my name is Kitani I'm here for my order?" The guy at the counter obviously busy stopped what he was doing and started at me.  
"... YOUR KITANI!" He gasped and his eyes practically shined cluing me in that he was a hardcore gamer. I smile at the man and nod silently knowing I couldn't deny it. "Oh my god! this is like a dream come true!" he smiles and then completely blows off the line of people waiting to order as he runs over and grabs the game for me. He was so excited at my presence that he fumbled at trying to pick it up. I giggle softly at his clumsiness and pay him for the game.  
"My username is ki. Feel free to find me in the game later~" I smile feeling light and amused I wave at a couple fans who overheard who I was and signed the notebook of the girl who was brave enough to ask for it before I make my way out of the store. I hop into the car waiting for me and sit quietly in the car till we reach my house.  
"Thanks Jim give my best to your wife for me okay!" I smile and wave goodbye and then walk inside to my house. I yawn and take off my shoes at the door before walking into the house. I live on my own in my simple little log cabin on the side of a small hill. As I enter the kitchen I place the new game and NerveGear on the counter and pull the stuff I need for a sandwich out of the fridge.  
"Mustard mustard my first and favorite condiment!" I smile and close the sandwich and along with grabbing a bottle of powerade make my way into my game room. I smile and pet my cat peaches as she jumps up onto the desk and take a quick bite out my sandwich. I smile at her and pick her up carrying her into the living room and filling up her water and food bowls.  
"I might as well set up the nerve gear…" I look over at the clock to see it's only 11:00 "but I guess I could shower before hand…" It doesn't take long to get in and out of the shower and soon I have the nerve gear ready to go. I put the game into my computer and sit back relaxing and waiting for the moment I can start the game. Finally! I smile and say the fateful words.

"Link start!" It was a rush to log in as I typed in my usual username ki and picked a random avatar I found myself in the center of the city. It was kinda cool I hadn't felt this giddy since I got the job at gamers inc. I quickly learned how to check the menu and took a look at my items. All beginners but they would have to do for now. I walked over to the marketplace and took to looking at the free stuff being handed out I smile at the guide book and made my way out of town for some training I learned all I could from the book and put it away for use later. After about an hour of fun and training I had some good money and and had leveled up. I made my way back into the town of beginning's to look for a merchant who could sell me a katana. I found several and took the one that had an impressive amount of speed for a beginners katana and used up most of my money to buy it but I didn't care! I was having lots of fun and this sword was my favorite weapon! After purchasing a few small accessories to boost not only my stats but looks to I went back to killing off monsters and getting the hang of the skills that came along with mastering katana wielding. I went back and forth killing then upgrading and then back to killing I know it wasn't very professional of me but it was fun! Other members joined me and left when their health was low or just moved on making their way to the next town. I was having so much fun I didn't even think about what time it was when suddenly I was teleported back to the town center. Confused I looked around and saw that many were just as shocked as I was. I saw a couple people chatting and looked at the guy next to me. He looked at me expectantly wondering just as much as I if he knew what was going on. then a commotion started as the sky started to fill with warning signs. That wasn't what creeped me out though it was when the ceiling started to bleed that I got curious. Was this an event? Well I got my answer soon after when the blood turned into a big guy floating in the sky… He looked weird in the red cloak kinda like a giant monk or something… Was this part of the opening ceremonies? I sigh and watch silently at the waiting for him to speak.

"Attention players" He raised his arms… in welcome? "Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko." He's the game master? "As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure that you have already noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu." Huh? I swipe down and open up the menu again to look and see that he is right… The log out button is gone. "But this is not a defect in the game." Then why is it missing? "I repeat… it is not a defect in the game" And I repeat (in my head) Why is it missing? "It is a feature of sword art online." A… Feature? Why in the hell would you make that a feature? "You can not log out of sword art online, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the nerve gear. Should this be attempted a transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Ummm okay… so if we log out we die… shouldn't be a problem I don't ever want to leave! "Unfortunately, several player's friends and family have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result two hundred and thirteen player's are gone forever from both Aincrad and the real world." Tons of screens started popping up as he continued speaking. "As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus you can assume that the danger of a Nervegear being removed is now minimal." Great cuz I was so worried my cat would take it off me…. I glare to him knowing full well he probably won't notice. "I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game." Well relaxed is a maybe clearing the game… what do you think they payed me for? "But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your hp drops to zero your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously… the Nervegear will destroy your brain." I frown as that hits me… unless I can beat the game and keep my hp from hitting zero I die… not a bad twist to this fairy tale. "There is only one means of escape, to complete the game. You are currently on the lowest level of aincrad, floor 1, If you make your way through each the dungeon and defeat the floor boss you may advance to the next level." Good to know… "Defeat the floor boss on level 100 and you will clear the game." Clear…. all 100 floors! Even to a professional like me that would take a whole lot of work! The beta testers never made it anywhere near that meant and that took a couple of months! "Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself's" Huh? I open up my storage and scroll down finding a new item in there I press on it and a mirror appears in front of me. I take hold of it and look into it. At first I see myself until a white flame surrounds me and genuinely shocks me causing me to make a noise of panic. Soon the flame disappears and I take another look in the mirror and see that I'm looking at… myself? I mean the real me the one in the actual world of reality… How could this happen? Why would this happen?... ANd honestly why am I getting so worked up over it? I giggle softly which causes me to get some dirty looks from some players and draws the attention of others. I look back up as Kayaba resumes speaking. "Right now you're probably wondering 'why?' Why would kayaba akihiko, developer of sword art online and the NerveGear do all of this? My goal has already been achieved. I created sword art online for one reason... To create a world and intervene in it and now it is complete!" Damn this guy had one weird dream…. "This end the tutorial for the official sword art online launch, Good luck players." He then faded out leaving almost everybody stunned into silence. I sighed and then turned around 'If I'm gonna help beat this game I'm gonna need to get stronger and fast! " I walks out of the place before all hell breaks loose. Someone calls out to me and runs up as I stop and turn around I see it was the guy from the game store earlier.  
"Kitani!" He smiles and waves running up to me "Hey~ I saw you leaving and thought I… umm well I don't know what I thought…" He smiles and ruffles his hair nervously. I smiles and giggles opening up my menu screen.  
"what's your name?" I ask looking over at him. He seem surprised.  
"Huh? Oh! my name is mako." He smiles and blushes as the friend request pops up on his screen, He accepts.  
"Feel free to contact me whenever you're in need of some assistance.: I smile and wave. "see ya later~" I walk off and out of town not even bothering to hunt here heading for the next town over.


	2. Guild offer

It had been a month in this world and everybody was working hard to clear the levels. I had met a new friend named ryuujin and he didn't tick me off so I kept him around. The third floor boss had been tough but together with the help of an info broker and his party we defeated him. Now I wonder among the streets with ryuujin and look at all the shops. I wasn't really in the market for anything special but I had gained a level or two after the boss and was looking around for some good stat boosters. Ryuujin stopped at a store selling some high grade enhancements on weapons and was browsing the stocks when I got a call from mako. I sighed and pressed the answer button.  
"Hey mako what's up? not in any trouble are you?" While I talked I did a search and found he was in a forest just south of town.  
"Haha naw just calling to see if you wanted to come and battle with us, the monsters out here are super wicked! They make some seriously good drops, I just got a ring that boost my attack power by +40!" He sounded out of breath and kind of hinting on being in trouble. Most likely he was deep in the forest without any teleportation crystals on him again. I roll my eyes and and reply,  
"Yea, sure me and ryuujin will head over there now." He makes kind of a weird noise and I frown, "What wrong?"  
"Nothing… really.. but do you have to bring ryuujin? He scares me…" I laugh at his remark and look over at ryuujin who's now bartering with the merchant.  
"Yea he does have a 'I'll kick your ass if you cross me' kind look about him." I smiles when he looks over and nod. "okay so Ryuujin can stay what about you is there someone else with you?" He sighs and chuckles softly,  
"I knew you would catch that. Yea there is I have a girl with me and I was helping her level up, had to save her but quite a few times though…" I smile and nod.  
"All right I'll be there shortly just sit tight and don't get in anymore fight's." I hit the end button just as ryuujin walks over empty handed. I smile and look at him questioningly "No luck?" He scowls at he and nods. "Man you really gotta work on your people skills." I laugh and pat his shoulder in pity and understanding. "Well hey, I gotta go save mako's arse from yet another pillage of unprepared bravado and I'll meet you later at the inn for dinner later okay?" I smile and wave as I start to walk away. he wave back until I'm out of sight and then turns around going back to browsing the many shops and stand thrown about the square. I check my inventory and see I have just enough crystals to get both them and me out of the forest safely. I smiles and talk off at a run equipping my light boots and increasing my speed heading out of the town and into the danger zone. It didn't take me all that long to reach the forest and I didn't get any call's of urgency so I take my time and check out the forest before entering. The monsters her weren't all that strong levels 5 and 8 mostly which only proved my point that the drops here weren't really all the impressive. My obvious higher level lead most of the monsters to leave me alone as I walked deeper into the forest. An eerie fog started to creep over the air and I could soon see why mako's voice had such a hint of terror to his voice I sped up my pace heading in their direction as I looked around I discovered it was getting increasingly harder to see and unfortunately I had to resort to calling his name not only alerting them to my presence but any monsters nearby. I heard a small cry of my name in response over to my right and turned heading for it but soon stopped as i heard an even bigger cry come from the monsters surrounding them. as I cleared the tree's the fog suddenly stopped and I could see I had walked into an ambush. I could feintly see glimpses of mako and the other girl through the ring of rather giant wolf surrounding my friends. I sighed and quickly switched all my gear upping my defence and attack power and sacrificing my agility and speed.  
"You better be lucky I'm a higher level then these monsters or I would send you into data fragments myself!" I joke and simultaneously alert all the wolf's of my presence. They all turn and set their sights on me. I don't really bother being nervous because this many monsters is like eating cake bad for me but still not life threatening. I pull out my katana's and charge the wolf's taking out the first on easily with my multi-slash double katana skill and turn to block the next attack the comes at me. Luckily with them only being level 10 they were limited on attack's to slash and bite. I blocked the large paw that came at me and spun around rather quickly and slashed at his neck cutting his health bar in half and using my other katana I stabbed at his chest turning him into data fragments. I look up and study the scene. Mako and the girl are watching me rather wide eyed and envious. I roll my eyes at them and focus back on my opponents 6 of the 8 are left. I sigh and charge again activating my special skill, 6 deadly strikes and attack them. One two and six I deal the last blow and land out of breath as each one of the wolfs disappear into data fragments. A little note shows up on my menu telling me what I earned and how I finally reached level 12. I smirk at some of the drops and accept them.  
"WOW! Ki that was so totally cool! I knew you were a professional but it is so cool to see it up close!" He is on me in second showering me with his praise now in total fan-boy mode. I sigh and nod waving off his compliments,  
"Yea yea I'm the best blah blah blah… Look can we skip this and just head back into town?" I pull up my inventory and select the crystals. Mako snaps out of his moment and nods embarrassed as he takes a crystal and so does the girl. We all activate our crystals and are teleported back into the town. The crystals disappear and I smile now that we're back in the safe zone. I look over at them glaring,  
"Are you guy's idiots!" I yell finally turning on them. "That forest was dangerous! you're only a level 8 and you went in that far! you know the farther you stray into the forest the stronger the monsters get!" I lecture them thoroughly and then send them off to the inn for rest. Still on edge from the lecture and fight I walk back into the town and over to the town pub walking in I take a seat at the bar and order a mug of beer. In this world the beer really doesn't do anything but it does mess with your view so you can't see straight stimulating that your "drunk". I wasn't here to get drunk I just like the beer here and I wasn't yet ready for socializing. I smiles politely and thank the bar man when he serves me taking the mug and sipping slowly on it. I look around until a guy comes over and sits next to me.  
"now I know only one reason a cute girl like you is in a bar drinking…" He smiles at her and orders a drink. I turn to him questioningly,  
"Oh? And what would that be?" I ask him wondering what his answer will be.  
"You have a stupid friend who needed your help and you had to save his ass." I smiles and winks at me. I laugh outright,  
"Not the usual pick up line." I reply  
"Haha Yea well I must confess I saw you take out those wolfs and you caught my interest so I followed you…" He smiles and scratches the back of his head softly.  
"And what could a girl like me possibly catch your interest just by killing a few low leveled monsters?" He smiles at my question.  
"The fact that I know you beat the third floor boss and I'm kind of a recruiter for the front lines…" I look at him doubtfully.  
"So? Let me guess you want me to join them?" I lounge on my stool and drink off my beer.  
"Nah, nothing like that," He smiles copying me, "I know you a solo player but I came to offer you a place in my guild." I laugh and look at him.  
"So I know you knew I was a solo player which mean you wouldn't come up to me without a 'you can't refuse after you hear' speech" I look at him waiting.  
"I can tell this isn't the first time you've had this offer~" He chuckles and takes a drink off his beer before continuing "well it makes my job easy all I'm really here for is to give you an offer to join and then tell you the good thing's about joining. First you could still remain a solo player most of the time, the only time you would have to have a party is when we take on the floor bosses, I would make you the highest rank and give you the option to stay on the front lines or leave. Solo missions would be all we need you for if you should wish for more we can arrange it." He pauses drinking again and I sip on mine listening quietly. "Most of the time you could continue as normal just with a slight change." He turns and smiles at me. "this would conclude my you can't refuse speech." I smiles and nod thoughtfully.  
"And you name is?" I look at him questioningly.  
"Heathcliff." he smiles and hold out his hand for me.  
"I'm Ki.. but you probably know that by now…" I smile and shake his hand.  
"So what do you say to my offer" he asks urgingly.  
"I'll have to think about it." I smiles and he nod's inclining his beer to me.  
"I look forward to your yes." I giggle and roll my eyes continuing to drink.


	3. A New Friend

It had been week's since the offer and I still wasn't sure everyday he sent me a message and everyday I didn't answer I spent most of my time thinking as I played the dance of death with high level monsters we had reached the 10th floor and the monsters were getting stronger novices were scared at the reality of this world here you can't just pick your attack and have the damage be done here you have to slash and block and feel the attack yourself for many this scared them and depended on others to protect them scared of even the smallest of monsters. As I attacked the lizard-like creature I sighed this dungeon was though but the experience was great. I walked over to a safe zone and teleported out into a town on the 11th floor, we had recently beat the boss just two days ago and everyone was filled with hope as they searched everywhere for the next boss. I had no such interest. My motto is "if it isn't fun you shouldn't play it" Many game designers ask me to beta test their game for this exact reason. I turned down the offer of beta testing sao because I was already overloaded instead I made sure I finished all my work so I could spend all my hours playing this game. The laws have blessed me with this death trap life here is so much fun! monsters I can kill and be killed by, What could be more fun? I happily killed off the last monster on this floor and decided to stop I had gotten plenty of drops and I was getting tired. I sighed and got out my crystal.  
"Transport! Grovial city!" The usual white light appeared and surrounded me and when it left I was back in the city. I smile at the familiar city and walk down and into the crowd. It wasn't particularly packed today because many people still weren't brave enough to venture up to the higher levels yet. I have to say we were making great progress right now but soon the people would give up accept their fate and settle down here… Some you buy a house with the money they make or some will start a shop catering to those who haven't lost hope. It won't be any fun at all but at least I'll have more options for my weapon selections…. I walk down the road seeing a person here or there these are the ones who already have given up and hope to get a jump on business before other do. I sigh and walk into a local inn run by an NPC and order a cup of orange juice and a bagel. While I wait for the food I grab the local paper and find a table checking out any news the quest here are all second rate and the prizes aren't all that special so I set it aside and start to nibble on my bagel. As I sit patiently and eat I hear someone running up and then a loud bang as they rush into the inn.  
"Huh?" I look over to find a small fellow with short brown hair and what looks to be some heavy duty armor on. He looks around frantically until he spots me and gasps walking over. he sit's down and ordered a glass of water.  
"Your kitani right?" he asks and takes a drink off his water as the waiter walks away. I look up and give him a look that lets him know I wasn't in a talking kind of mood.  
"Yes…" I take a bite off my bagel.  
"Good, I'm castor a messenger for the knight of the blood, He want's to see you say's it's about a test run before you say yes…." He drinks the rest of his water and makes a satisfied "ahh" putting the cup down with an equally satisfied bang.  
"Oh? A test run? Tell him I'm not interested, I've already had my fill of fun today" I wave a hand dismissively and take the last drink off my orange juice.  
"He knew you would say that and told me to tell you wouldn't be able to refuse. After of course I told you mako was involved." He smiles knowingly.  
"What about mako?" I glare at him hatefully "what did you do to him?"  
"Oh it's not what we did to him, It's what they are gonna do to him." He looks at me daring me to refuse him now.  
"All right fine! I give up take me to heathcliff." I sigh and stand up as he does and follow him out back to the teleport base and find myself teleporting to the 11th floor. I follow the man past a few people on the semi deserted streets and into the inn. I look around and find him leading me to a table with heathcliff and a few others. The man sits down and makes himself comfortable.  
"Alright so I'm here want to tell me what mako has to do with this?" I place my hands on my hips as a way of showing them my displeasure. Heathcliff looks up and smiles.  
"My dear Ki welcome we have a very pressing problem and you friend mako seems to be a victim from it." He smiles and motions to a girl sitting next to him. "this is my second in command asuna" She smiles and waves at me.  
"Hi, Okay great now will you tell me what the problem is?" Ki glared at him telling him to cut to the chase.  
"Okay fine, A pack of PK player's has gathered up a bunch of hostages and say's they'll kill one player for every hour we don't comply to their wishes." He crossed his arms looking serious. he then answered my question before I could ask it. "the leader of the PK's is from a guild laughing coffin and he say's he wants us to hand over the prize from the player who beat the boss on the 3rd floor. They want the monkey hammer." He looked up at her knowingly, "and since you, my dear ki, happen to have that vary weapon we need your help to rescue the hostages." I take it all in and smile before opening up my inventory and pulling out the weapon. I take hold of it and giggle for I had been waiting to use this thing, although not my type of weapon it was still strong and I had spent good money to get it enhanced so I could use it later or perhaps even traded it for a better katana. Millions would have paid the great amount worth this weapon and had I put it on the bid board would have gone for quite a good price. The others around me stared at it in awe and soon understood why laughing coffin was after it.  
"This hammer was a gift from a very good and dead floor boss I can see why they would want it." I smiles and wave it around teasingly "So maybe I should defeat them with the very same weapon they want so much to have that they would risk my wrath to have it." Heathcliff smiles at my remark and nods.  
"I was so hoping you would say something like that." He pulls up a map and places it on the table he points to a spot on the map "This is where they're keeping the hostages, and this is where they're demanding we make the exchange." He moves and point to a spot just south of where the hostages are being kept. "now my intel has told me that they have 12 hostages and only three guards for them while two are standing wait for us to make the exchange." He sits back and lets us look.  
"I see… so the plan is to use me and the hammer as a distraction…?" Ki studies the map carefully.  
"Right. So while you and castor go to the meeting place we will be rescuing the hostages." He said looking around the table as he talked. He told us everything and then gave us the backup plan. I nodded when he was finished and walked out followed by everyone else. I walked out of the town and down the road to the meet up place with castor behind me while the others took off for the second part of the plan. I walked into the clearing with castor behind me, I was holding onto the hammer as I scanned the area. It was clear so far no one was attacking and it was just as his intel had told us. I walked over to the men and smiled in greeting.  
"Lovely day for death don't you think?" I smile at them knowingly.  
"Oh yes I think it's a great day for killing!" the first man replies in a very singsong voice, while the other just nod's.  
"Well congrats I brought you your prize delivered personally from the one who won it." I smiles like it's a good think and wave it around in front of them. The other man steps forward and hold out his hand's for the hammer. I smile at him and hold up the hammer.  
"If you want this first I must see that every single one of those hostages you took is accounted for." I look at them expectantly and smile. "unless of course this hammer I have is worth nothing to you? I have to tell you I was waiting for a reason to get rid of it but to give it up for free wasn't something I was planning for… I did after all enhance it with all the finest qualities it's as light as a feather now and has quiet a good attack power…" I look up to see them staring at the weapon wantingly but also with a hint of fear gone as soon as it arrived.. "now if you don't mind… I would love to see them."The men look at each other and nod waving for me to follow them. I smile at castor and follow behind them, everything was going according to plan. I was still on edge scanning the trees around us and never letting my guard down as I walked with them. It wasn't a long way's to the clearing and once we entered I saw most of the hostages were fine but mako was missing. I glared at the low life of the two Pk's and they looked at me confused.  
"where is the boy with blond hair and a purple headband?" I look at them with quite a lot of hate letting them know that without that boy they were not getting the hammer. One of the goons keeping watch answered my question.  
"He started complaining about how he needed to use the bathroom so two of my guy's took him off with a couple others to let them… go…" He smiles with a slight blush apparently he was okay with data fragments and a red cursor but daily need's was a good reason to be embarrassed. I get a little angry and really start to think a red cursor wouldn't be so bad when mako returns with a small girl with light purple hair tucked under his arm looking really scared and what looks to be a super nerd in bulky armor… I sigh and can't help but smiles as that idiot comes back. He turns and smiles at me with his classic "It's just an act" smile and tips me off with a sign to let me know my buddies were ready.  
"Wonderful!" I smile acting like nothing had happened in the quick 30 second it took to read all that, " Now you can just let them go and I'll give you what you desire." They nod and smile moving first to mako and then the next the leader watched. I couldn't help smiling at how dumb these guy's really are… bet you they started pking just because the real life was hard enough for them that being stuck in a game was real life changing for them. I sigh in pity and wait till everyone is released. I smile when they release the last hostage and nod at castor.  
"Take them back into town for me." Castor nod's and the people scurry after him.  
"Great we gave you what you wanted now give us the hammer." One of the men said holding out his hand.  
"Ha! I bet this is what you needed right? This oh so rare item was your ticket yes?" I smile, "Well you guy's need to work on it better because you just lost your bargain chip's and now I have both the hammer and the hostages." It was eerily quite as what I said took affect.  
"You bitch!" The tallest of the men came after me with his rather large weapon and tried to hit me with a sword skill. I laughed and held up the hammer to block him and then kicked him backwards.  
"Fool's! you stand no chance against me! I beat the floor boss on level three and you think this will beat me?" I laugh at them finally letting loose now that no one was watching. As they charged me I knocked them aside easy. Their weapons were low level and poorly made most of them turned to data fragments as soon as I kicked them away. When I was done most were all on the floor because I never actually attacked them my cursor stayed green. "had enough?" They all nodded vigorously and scrambled up running for the tree's and into the hands of the second group waiting to capture them.  
"I gotta hand it to you ki you scared the pants off of them saved all the hostages and managed to keep the hammer." I turn to see mako walk out of the trees with a girl in blue following just behind me.  
"who's she?" Mako looks over at her  
"No idea… I think she's a fan or something and insisted on staying so she could thank you… or something like that…" Mako smiles and reaches up scratching the back of his head chuckling softly.  
"Really?" I look over at the girl and smile at her. She gasp and blushes darting glances at me and then away.  
"I- I- I'm really greatf-f-ful for what you did!" she shudders nervously and looks up at me. I smile and pat her shoulder,  
"It's fine I was happy to do it~" She smiles at me and giggles.  
"yea but I'm still happy without you we never would have had any chance of surviving!" I giggle  
"Well I was~ So tell me brave survivor, What's your name?" The girl smiles at me.  
"my name is mizu."


End file.
